


Count Your Lies

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dildos, F/F, Face-Sitting, Faking Orgasms, Fights, Genderswap, Living Together, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: "How many, Tobio?""All of them."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 149





	Count Your Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday yuzu!

“Shouyou, p—please—”

“Again like that?”

Hinata smiles as she tilts the dildo in Kageyama’s ass, pressing it lightly to her top wall.

“No, dumbass. Get back down there.” 

“Maybe if you were a good girl, Tobio, I could reward y—”

Kageyama grabs her neck and jerks her head down.

“Maybe if you ate it like you meant it, I could come.”

Hinata laughs.

“I can get you to come without doing that. Watch!”

Kageyama only smiles a little, and not until Hinata’s eyes drop. The tip of her little pink tongue flicks against her clit and Kageyama’s shoulders flinch with her breath. Hinata adds pressure and rubs her tongue in circles, until Tobio’s arms are shaking under her weight and the dildo is pulling small sounds from her with every short push. She thrusts away from it, into Hinata’s mouth.

“Shou. Now. Please.”

Shouyou curls her tongue up her entrance and rubs back and forth with her thrusts.

“Yes—Good. Good Shouyou—”

Hinata cups with her bottom lip and Kageyama throws herself against the firmer pressure.

“Ah—Fu—Fuck.”

She draws in that long breath like she’s tasting fresh air for the first time. Usually Hinata slows down at this point.

“Good. I’m all done,” Kageyama says, ruffling her hair and pushing her forehead back gently.

“Wait…”

Hinata has her head cocked, and she’s frowning.

“Did you actually come?”

Kageyama stares.

“What?” she says.

“You didn’t, did you.”

“Yeah I did.”

“No! You didn’t! I would know, wouldn’t I? You just lied.”

Kageyama doesn’t respond.

“Why did you lie?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I—”

“Sometimes? Did you say sometimes?”

“I—Um—”

Hinata stands up.

“Oh my gosh! You said sometimes, you’ve lied about it before! You’ve been faking it?”

Kageyama stares hard at the carpet.

“You’ve been faking it. To me,” she cries. “I’m your fiancé! You’re—That’s terrible!”

Hinata snatches her underwear from the bedroom floor and stomps out.

“Shouyou.”

Kageyama pulls her own panties on and goes after her. Hinata gets to the living room and rounds on her.

“How many times have you faked it?”

Kageyama drops her eyes, face dark.

“How many Tobio?”

“All of them.”

Hinata’s jaw drops.

“ _All_ of them? What?” Her eyes narrow. “Is that the truth?”

Silence.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I can’t have an orgasm, Shouyou, sorry you’re getting married to a freak but sometimes it’s just not possible no matter how hard the person tries, and I’ve tried, alright!”

“I don’t care that you can’t have an orgasm! I care that you lied!”

She grabs a pillow off the couch and throws it at the wall.

“You lied! You’ve lied to me every single time? How could you do that? How could you lie to me so many times, that’s—wrong. It’s wrong, Kageyama.”

“I didn’t want to—”

“To what? Make me feel bad? You lied just to make me feel good? I don’t _like_ that.”

Tears well up in her eyes as she stands there glaring at Kageyama, fists shaking at her sides.

“How many other things do you lie about just to make me feel good? My cooking? What I wear? Volleyball?”

Her voice cracks. Kageyama’s swells.

“I would never lie about volleyball! I would never, you know that! You know that, Shouyou, so look me in the eyes because you know!”

Hinata snaps her head up, still glaring.

“I never lied about any of that.”

“Then why would you lie about this? For years! Years of lying!” She pushes her hands through her hair, spinning a frantic circle and turning back to shout at her: “Do you expect me to believe you’re honest about anything when you admitted that?”

“There’s nothing wrong with any of that stuff, that’s why I lied about this. All that stuff is fine and I didn’t want this to be the only thing that wasn’t!”

“But we didn’t lie about the other stuff to make it fine!”

“Obviously I know that!”

“Then why—”

“Because I didn’t want to—”

“Hurt my feelings! But you never thought it would hurt my feelings when you lied to me? How many times did you lie, Tobio? Count them.”

She huffs. “I can’t.”

“Then guess.”

“No!”

“Well I can’t count them either and that makes me—It makes me—”

Her eyes dart around the room, and she lunges for the next couch pillow, buries her face in it and screams.

She retrieves the other pillow from the floor and hugs both to her chest, dropping onto the couch. Kageyama drops next to her.

“So—” Hinata sniffs. “You’ve never had one, ever?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

Hinata turns to her, eyes hard though her lip trembles. “What about that time I had my first one with you, before I’d gone to Brazil. And the next time, you said you had your first one. Was _that_ a lie?”

Kageyama nods.

Hinata wipes fresh tears with her t-shirt. 

“So you’ve never had one.”

“I looked it up, after I came back from Rio…” Where they’d spent almost all of a hot night on a deserted beach— “And I don’t think I’ve ever felt that.”

“Well maybe it has something to do with me,” Hinata says.

“No. I don’t think I would want it.”

“Like it grosses you out? I gross you out? So it does have to do with me!”

“No. When you do it you’re beautiful. And funny.”

Hinata scowls. “Hey.”

“I just—”

Kageyama shakes her head.

She watches Hinata rub one foot over the other, and thump her chin against the pillows.

“Shouyou. I’m sorry for lying. There’s no excuse for it.”

Hinata is silent. Then she scoots toward Kageyama, bumping their hips together.

“Tobio, can I ask—”

“Yes.”

“Do you even like sex? Are you going to tell me this whole time I was dragging you into something you didn’t—”

“I like it. Because I get to be with you.” There is a little catch in her voice. “I love that.”

“So would you still like to do that kind of stuff?”

Kageyama nods. “It makes me feel good too, just in different ways. Or, not as many.”

“If you would’ve just told me,” says Hinata, “All this time we could have been doing things differently to make sure you enjoyed too.”

“You don’t need to—”

“Yes I do. That’s what partners do, that’s what I thought I was doing this whole time. And you’re telling me I’ve never given anyone an orgasm but me in my entire life!”

Hinata pouts at her. Kageyama smirks.

“Loser.”

“Hey, you just—hush!”

Kageyama flattens her into the couch with a hug. She presses her face into Hinata’s neck. When they let go, Hinata reaches to smooth the side of her hair.

“Shou, about your cooking—It’s good. It’s—You can’t tell her this—”

Hinata’s eyes go wide.

“It’s better than my mother’s.”

Hinata jumps to her feet.

“ _What_? Better than your mother’s? Why haven’t you told me that?”

“You just recently surpassed her.” Kageyama stands up to talk over her ecstatic jumping. “If she made nikujaga in a tank top and slippers it would be weird, but…”

“But you like seeing me cook like that?” Hinata grins. “That’s what makes it better?”

“No. Well, it was the nikujaga…” She shakes her head. “We should already be asleep.”

She offers her hand to Hinata, who takes it, but doesn’t move with her.

“Will you read Volleyball Monthly with me first? The one with the Ukais?” she says.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Hinata nods, taking the lead to the bathroom.

They sit arm to arm on the bed quietly sharing the magazine, until Shouyou whines softly.

“Tobio.”

“Mm.”

“Promise something.”

“I won’t lie anymore.”

“Promise something else. You’ll tell me about how things are for you. If anything starts to change, or if it stays the same. If there’s anything you want to try, or things you like less than other things. I’ll do the same.”

“I promise.”

She turns Hinata’s chin and kisses her. Hinata pouts half-heartedly at the bed.

“Now sit on my face.”

“What? Why?” she shrieks.

“You’re going to be nervous the first time now that I told you. I want to get it over with.”

“I will not!”

Kageyama pulls on her arm as she positions herself on her back.

“Okay, okay!” Hinata laughs as she kicks one leg out of her shorts and underwear. “Okay.”

Kageyama lifts her other hand and Hinata sets hers in them, then lowers down.

Tobio pushes her tongue down between the folds of her pussy, opening her, then drags her tongue back up.

“ _Oh_ …okay…”

She licks over her folds and sucks at her opening, getting purposely noisy when her slick starts to flow heavily. She soaks the insides of her thighs in loud, wet kisses. When she starts to fill her with her tongue, Hinata hums and coos and inches around on her knees, fingers brushing over Tobio’s neck as she resists grabbing onto her.

“Mm—ah…Tobi—Oh—”

She lifts herself away suddenly, scowling down at Kageyama.

“I’m not being funny,” she says. 

Tobio wraps her hands around the backs of her thighs and pulls her down, sneaking a smile in just before she puts her mouth on her. She goes on, rolling her tongue up as deep as she can, wetting her chin, but Shouyou is oddly quiet, and doesn’t relax back into her.

“Do you—”

Tobio raises her eyes.

“Like doing that?” Hinata finishes.

Tobio pulls her mouth away, eyes intense.

“Does it seem like I don’t?”

Hinata’s lips drift apart as she stares back at her. Then, she smirks.

“You could be a little more convincing.”

Kageyama shuts her eyes, cups her mouth over Shouyou’s tiny pussy and inhales her.

“Ah!” 

She sucks and sucks, drawing the juices out of her. Then her lips sink into her heat, rubbing hard, while her tongue circles in a fast, uneven rhythm. Tobio grabs her ass and pulls her into it as she retracts her tongue to kiss deep inside her. Shouyou’s fingers press into her hair, her palms gentle on the back of her neck. Tobio pulls back to lick slowly over her entrance, then slides her tongue in again.

“Tobio—Yes—Please—”

She flounders with her lips, rubbing over everything, and thrusts desperately, wildly with her tongue. She buries her lips and kisses her pussy again, then rolls her tongue back out and pushes with her mouth, even and firm against the same spot.

“Please—”

Her mewls and whimpers alternate as she rocks gently against Tobio’s face, thighs tightening as she climaxes.

When she lifts with her legs, Tobio lets her go, and she backs up to look down at her, flushed in the face and neck, and panting, lips shiny. Then she stands up on the bed, and Kageyama gets up.

“Wait there.”

She goes out, and comes back with a warm washcloth to clean Shouyou off.

“Th—Thank you…”

She’s glad when Kageyama leaves the room instead of waiting to watch her blush. She sits with her legs folded under her, listening to Kageyama brush her teeth and wash her face again. When she shuts the door and comes to the bed, Hinata reaches for her shoulders, pulling her into a short kiss.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

They lay down, Hinata on her back and Tobio on her side facing her. Shouyou slips the ring off Tobio’s finger and sets it next to hers on the nightstand. Whoever wakes up first will put them both on; sometimes it’s a wrestling match, but tomorrow Shouyou’s going to make sure she’s the first one up.


End file.
